Dolls
by AudaciousAJ
Summary: When GLaDOS is given the idea on playing with dolls, She knows just who to use...  Android!Glados, Human!Wheatley, WheatDOS fluff! T to play it safe.
1. Can I have a Dolly?

~GLaDOS's POV~ 

"Dolls? I am the world's most powerful supercomputer. I _do not _play with _dolls."_

I am the Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System, or GLaDOS for short. I am currently in my android body, which I designed for greater mobility through out the facility after the potato incident, a little after I let a certain mute lunatic go. Speaking of her...

"hey, calm down, I just thought that you would like them, that's all. If you don't want them that's fine!" Chell replied to my yellow eyed glare. Ever since the lunatic had disobeyed my orders not to come back 12 years ago, she thought she could invade my facility whenever she felt like it. But I got to delete 'Mute' from her record though, so there's that.

"Well, I have to get back home, Cathy's baby sitter has plans later. Are you sure you don't-" Chell started asking.

"I'm sure! There is Science to be done, after all! Science which you are setting back right now." I replied.

"If you say so." Chell replied dubiously, and stepped into the elevator. I waited until my cameras showed her drive away, then turned to the monitor that showed my favorite test subject, and plaything, and turned on the intercom.

"Hey, Moron! Get into my chamber, I have a job for you."

M4G1C47 L1N3 BR34K

~3rd person POV~

As GLaDOS waited, She was glad that She had kept him. He had crashed back to earth 12.5 years ago, and She had gleefully punished him as She had told Chell She would before.

_'First a year in the Incinerator... Then another in Cyrogenic Storage... Then 10 in the Room Where All the Robots Scream At You'. _But, deciding he was more useful as a Test Subject, and play-thing, She had kept him and hid him from Chell, because seriously, She would _Never _live it down if she found out!

_'Caroline is bad enough!' _She thought. She was interrupted from her musings by the elevator. It opened, and out stepped Wheatley.

He wasn't all that tall, only 5"4, and unusually thin, though that might have been from being in stasis for so long. a mop of long, unruly, dirty blond hair, which She did not hesitate to insult, often flopped in front of his slightly androgynous face and bright cyan eyes, which in themselves were covered by long raven eyelashes. His lips were such a ruby red, She sweared sometimes that he used lipstick. All in all, She was pretty sure that if he wore a fake bra, he could pass for a girl.

_' He certainly _seem's _like one, with such emotional break downs' _She smirked.

Finally, after a minute of nervous waiting, Wheatley called out to her.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" he flinched "Ma-am?"

M4G1C47 L1N3 BR34K

**A/N: Yes, I know I might have made him a bit too girly, Comment's on whether or not he is will be appreciated!** ** Please Don't Kill me if these chapters are rather small, it means I update quicker! In LJ, these are two Seperate Chapters!****  
>Glados model- http : www . Youtube . Com / watch ?v=j5WxRC9jcxs** **(Remove spaces)**


	2. Mommy! Mommy! It's a Dollhouse!

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I forgot this, but I! DO NOT! OWN! PORTAL! ZutarianToph, Please say you'll do the commission! If anyone else want's to make art for this story, please pm me! Also, I forgot to say this last chapter, but this android Glados does not have the potato thing the model does. Again, I apologize for the short chapters. Now, On with the story!**

~Wheatley's POV~

"Sit down, moron." Gah! I'm not a moron! It was only because of the scientist that I had that dampening programming, anywa- "Hurry up, we don't have all day." GlaDOS spoke, interrupting me from my musings. I quickly sat down, so as to not anger her further. "I have a formula which I need you to test for me. All you need to do for now is to sit still and not move, if you can even manage to do that, _moron_." GlaDOS instructed pulling out a needle as she did so. Ok, sitting still, I can do that easily enou-

"_AAH!_" I yelped, that hurt!

"Quiet down, it won't matter in a moment."

"Why won't it..." I started to say, but I couldn't finish. I'm getting really... _tired..._

***Thud***

~GlaDOS's POV~

I watched as the sedative I gave him took effect, and he passed out. I quickly got to work, and injected him with the _real_ formula, which would stimulate the growth and death of hair cells in the hair follicle. In layman's terms, a hair growth formula. After that was done, I gathered the fabrics that I could find and started making plans for a wardrobe. After all, I didn't need _Chell's _dolls when I had my _own _plaything!

~3rd person POV~

As Wheatley slept while the hair-growth formula worked, GlaDOS worked on Her dollhouse. She moved some broken relaxation vaults next to a bathroom, and created the rest of the room's she would need for a house. Then, She had gotten the things She needed to furnish the dollhouse, Including a Full body mirror, a hair stylist's chair, a full hygiene kit, and a bed with sheets and pillows, to name a few. Finally, once She had finished, She put Wheatley in it. After all, no dollhouse was complete without a doll!

She stepped inside, and turned to the wardrobe She made, trying to decide what he should wear. After a careful contemplation, She eventually decided on an outfit. She pulled out white stockings, black Mary-Janes, and a dress that She made Herself. She was _really_ proud of that dress. It was knee high with short sleeves, and baby blue, except for stripes on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom, the collar, and the pinafore and ruffles, which were all white. It was made out of a synthetic cotton, of course.

Now, all that was left was for Her doll to wake up, so She took a needle full of adrenalin and revived him.

"Ugh...What happened?" Wheatley moaned, raven eyelashes fluttering open. GlaDOS's Hair-growth formula certainly had done it's job, for now Wheatley's hair was down to his knees. GlaDOS smiled, she had _plans_ for that hair, but for now-

"Wakey-wakey, little moron, it's time to get dressed."

**A/N: So, how is it so far? Constructive critisism would be nice! Dress can be found here, Remove spaces-**

**http:/ www . Cosplayjoy . Com / bmz_cache/5/ . Image . 359X394 . jpg **

**And, again, if you wish to draw a picture for this story, please pm me with the finished product! As always, remember to read and review!**


	3. Dress up time!

**A/N: The prologue of Ravishing was removed because my Beta didn't like it. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**I don't own Portal, wish I did though.**

"Nng." Wheatley groaned. '_I feel as though I plugged into a charging dock when fully charged.'_ He thought, sitting up.

"Good, you're awake." Glados said. "Stand up." He quickly got to his feet. Glados was smiling, which could not bode well for him. As he stepped onto the carpet, he realized that Glados had removed his long fall boots. "Hold still." She said, gently unzipping the back of his jumpsuit. "Now, arms out." She continued, lifting his arms 45 degrees from his body.

'_What is she doing?'_ Wheatley wondered. _'What kind of test is this?'_ He gasped as the cold air kissed his shoulders; Glados was slowly sliding his jumpsuit off. When she got down to his waist, she told him to lift his leg. He did as she said, and shivered. While he was wearing a white tank top under the jumpsuit, he wasn't wearing any pants, just briefs.

"Now, the other leg." She told him. He did so and shuddered as Glados slipped the jumpsuit off. "Now, arms up." She told him, but didn't give him a choice as she lifted his arms above his head. Then, she lifted the tank top off. He flinched as the cool air hit his bare chest. Without his long fall boots, tank top, or jumpsuit, he felt strangely vunerable.

He started to lower his arms, but Glados said, "No, keep them up." She went over to the dresser, picked up the stockings and blue dress, and went back to Wheatley. He spotted the dress and balked.

"Y-you _can't_ expect me to wear _that!_ What am I, your doll?"

'_Yes, you are.'_ Glados thought, but unwilling to voice it, she settled for a glare.

"OK, fair enough, no need to get hasty." Wheatley quickly backtracked. Without replying, Glados gently pulled the dress over his head and placed his arms in the sleeves. She tied his pinafore around his waist, placing his hair in front of his shoulders to keep it out of the way. Then, walking over to the desk, she pulled out a chair.

"Sit down."

Wheatley, not wanting to be glared at, sat. "Now, hold your head still." She told him, pulling his hair behind the chair. She started braiding it, and began talking as she did so.

"I am going to start having you do a different type of testing, to see if your behavior or abilities change. You will not leave the room you are in unless I am accompanying you. I will wake you up, dress you, bathe you, and feed you. In other words, I will do almost everything for you."

Wheatley sighed._ 'That doesn't sound so bad. Deadly? No, embarrassing? Yes. I can look after myself! But still… Glados is being surprisingly gentle. It feels… nice…'_

Too quickly for his liking, she was done. She went to kneel in front of him. "Put your left foot out." She told him. He stuck it out carefully, making sure not to accidentally kick her. She lifted his foot, and stuck it into the left foot of a pair of white stockings. She repeated this with his other foot, then had him stand up so she could pull the stockings up.

"Almost done, now sit." She said as she went back over to the dresser. She picked up a pair of black Mary Janes, and went back over to Wheatley. Slipping on the shoes proved easy, as Wheatley knew what was coming and stuck out his foot without any prompting.

Glados smiled. _'Already he's getting used to being my doll.'_ "Stand up." She looked at her work. Wheatley's long blond hair had been braided into one giant braid that reached the back of his knees, tyed back with a cyan ribbon. He swished the dress around, getting a feel for the loose fabric. "Twirl." Glados commanded, and he slowly spun around so she could look at him from all sides. "Very good." She told him, walking over and putting an arm around his waist. "Now, time for breakfast." She said, leading him to the kitchen.

**A/N: Wow, one whole chapter on getting dressed! R&R!**


End file.
